Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20150131052629
Reichstag Building- For the past few days, Chancellor Angela Merkel and Generaladmiral/Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse were discussing the situation of Germany, and it has soon boiled down to a heated argument between the military commander and the chancellor. Merkel: I have said many times, I think we no longer need your assistance! Strasse: You have to understand, we need these forces! Merkel: And what? Have us return to what we were before!? You understand what is at risk!? This "nationalist" organization will go too far, and will be the end of Germany! Strasse: If we do not keep these forces, then others will overwhelm us! Look at the Israelis! The Americans! If we cannot protect ourselves from them, then how do we fight our enemies? Merkel: We rely on our allies, I have planned a meeting with the UAC, and they have a good Private Military to protect us. Strasse: You want a company to protect us! Not people from your own country!? Merkel: They understand what is good for the people, and not just military might! Strasse: They are nothing but military might! Do you understand what you a-! He pauses for a moment, and thinks, Merkel looks with anger at him. Strasse: Listen to this, we have many men willing to fight for Germany, and to protect the fatherland from the enemies around us. Brave men, ones who will do anything to make sure no one sets foot on this soil. Then you see these other men, driven by nothing but a profit. Our aerospace fleet can easily allow us to expand our economy as well! I am sure negotiations with the UAC can bring us great resources and equipment! Merkel paused for a moment to think it over, she disagreed with the general's ideas, knowing his aims were not the same as hers. Merkel: If you think that.... this is what will defend Germany, and bring it glory, then I will see to it. However, if you are wrong, I will have you stripped of power, as well as your organization! Understand? Strasse: Yes Chancellor, I thank you for this, I must leave now for a meeting with my superiors. He leaves the building, and as he does, he takes out a phone, and dials a number. He quickly looks both ways, making sure no one is watching him. Strasse: Großadmiral Strässer, I think we are set. But we must make sure we do not make and sudden moves. Move our...... obvious equipment into hidden locations, I will manage the rest. Hopefully this will buy us time for what is to come soon. I've successfully convinced her to keep the aerospace fleet, and maybe our surface fleet. The ground forces, I am not sure of. I will try to relay more information to you later on. -sudden pause- I must go, (*silently*) Heil PANZER. He hangs up, as a black car pulls up and he enters. The car then drives off, with Strasse in the back, with a grim smile on his face.